


To Walk Beside You in the Sun

by sunflowergalaxies



Series: She Remembers My Name [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Like 18, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, They love each other, soft, they're both the same age here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergalaxies/pseuds/sunflowergalaxies
Summary: Time is a luxury Five’s never had; he’s still learning what to do with it.





	To Walk Beside You in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Woo some random one shot smut :D just a little soft something I felt like writing while drunk. That's gonna be my new thing, drunk smut writing. Anyways, enjoy~

After spending five years in the apocalypse, Five learns not to take things for granted, especially when it comes to Vanya. He treasures every little smile she gives him, all the soft glances she sends him when they’re in the same room. He lost five years with her, he isn’t going to lose any more.

Luckily, Vanya seems to feel the same way. She never turns him away when he jumps to her room in the middle of the night, unable to sleep for fear he’d wake up back in the apocalypse. She simply makes room for him in her bed and curls around him, just like his hallucination of her had done before. 

But the weight of her arm and the gentle breath against his neck is real now.

Tonight is one of those nights, where the moon is too big and too bright and still too foreign for him to be able to relax enough to sleep. He gives up about an hour after curfew, jumps to Vanya’s room and crawls into her bed next to her. She’s soft, sleepy, and cuddles up against his side the moment he lays down. It’s nice. 

He doesn’t want to sleep yet. He’s constantly working during the day, on his math or training or whatever bullshit Dad has him do; he never slows down, almost never has a chance to just appreciate Vanya in his arms like he does right now. It’s new to him, having an abundance of time to do things, and he’s going to try to make the most of it. 

Vanya stirs sleepily next to him, making a soft noise of confusion when he strokes his fingers across her cheek. He cups her cheek as she blinks up at him and leans into his hand slightly. 

“Are you alright?” She whispers. 

“I’m fine.” He says back, “I just missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” She props herself up over him. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

He stretches up to kiss her instead of answering. They’ve done this a couple of times now, but it still feels so new to him. Vanya melts into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed and her hand coming to rest on his chest. The angle is a bit awkward, but the soft feeling of Vanya’s lips and the way her tongue slides against his more than makes up for it. 

Far too soon, in his opinion, she breaks the kiss and pulls back slightly to look at him, a soft smile spreading across her face. Reaching up, he traces his thumb across her lower lip, smirking as her face flushes. 

“Five…” She says softly. 

“Yes?” He murmurs, leaning up to nuzzle where her jaw meets her neck.

“I love you.” She says it so openly and fond that it makes his heart ache. 

He kisses up her jaw, her chin, and hovers above her mouth, lips brushing hers with every word. “I love you too.” 

This time, she kisses him. It’s rough, deep, more possessive and desperate than he thought Vanya capable of. Her teeth dig into his lip and she presses him back down into the bed. Vanya is full of confident energy tonight, he thinks, as she moves to straddle him. 

“I want to do more than just kiss.” Vanya speaks lowly. “Do you?”

“Yes,” He hisses. He’s spent five years only dreaming of stuff like this. “Whatever you want.” 

The look she gives him is lascivious, her eyes half lidded and her mouth quirking into that adorable half smile he loves so much. He shifts, flipping them so she’s on her back and he’s hovering over her. Her eyes widen in shock, and he smiles smugly down at her before dipping his head to press little, sucking kisses into her neck. 

He leaves a trail of still-forming bruises down her collarbone to her chest, unbuttoning her pajama top as he goes. Each button reveals a new piece of skin waiting for him to sink his teeth into. She’s not wearing a bra, he realizes, when he finally pushes the shirt off and is greeted with the sight of her bare breasts. 

Fuck. He’s already getting hard and she’s barely even touched him. 

Vanya’s hands are clenched in the bedsheets as he curiously strokes his thumb over her nipple, delighting in the way she shivers and her nipple tightens under his finger. Her mouth falls open as he gently pinches one, dropping his head to mouth at the other. 

“_Ah_\- Five,” she sighs, her back subtly arching into his mouth. A small, delicate hand winds its way into his hair, tugging slightly when he sucks at her chest. He grunts at the pressure of it, not necessarily unpleasant. Vanya whines, her hips shifting against his shallowly, grinding right against the growing tent in his pajama pants. 

Arousal grows low in his stomach, from the sweet friction of her hips against his, and the soft cries she makes as he licks and bites at her breasts. Slowly, he trails down, scraping his teeth over the flat plane of her stomach, until he’s slipping his fingers under the waistband of her pants. He tugs gently at it, looking up at Vanya. She looks like something out of a dream, her lips parted, deep flush spilling from her cheeks down her neck and chest, eyes half lidded and full of desire for _him_. 

Slowly, he eases her pajama pants down her legs, taking her panties with it. Vanya squirms as he holds her legs apart and just looks at her for a moment. She’s so beautiful. He dips his head and licks a broad stroke up her slit, unable to wait any longer. Vanya’s hand goes to cover her mouth, muffling the shocked noise that tries to escape. 

Five reaches up, grabbing the hand from her mouth and pulling it down to the bed, lacing his fingers with hers. He wants to hear every noise. He’s been thinking about doing this for so long. The way she’d sound, the way she’d taste. He isn’t going to miss out on anything. He’s going to take his time and thoroughly wreck both Vanya and himself. 

He licks and sucks at her clit, paying attention to how she reacts. They’ve never done this before, never gone beyond kissing, and he’s cursing himself for waiting so long because this is absolutely divine. She tastes _delicious_, and he can’t get enough of the feel of her under his lips. Her free hand has drifted from the sheets to rest in his hair, gripping the thick locks tightly as she starts to near her peak. He grunts, and shifts so he can push a finger inside of her. 

Crooking it, he begins a gentle rhythm of thrusts, rubbing against the slightly rough patch inside of her. She’s whimpering above him, trying hard not to make too much noise and disturb the others. Her lower lips is drawn between her teeth as she chokes out a breathy gasp. His cock twitches at the sound.

Then, he sucks at her clit again, running his tongue over it, and suddenly she’s coming, tightening around his fingers and moaning loudly. Her hips grind against his face, but he doesn’t care as long as she keeps making that sound. He’s so hard it’s painful, precome dribbling down his cock. 

When she comes down from her orgasm, she pets his hair gently and urges him up. He lets himself be guided and presses his lips against hers. His cock brushes against her stomach as they kiss, and she exhales, pushing his shoulder and rolling him onto his back. She smiles wickedly at him and scoots down his body, her eyes focused and intense. 

It’s something that’s going to stay in his mind for weeks to come, the way she pulls down his pants and boxers and grips his cock, the way she licks at the head before taking him in her mouth and sucking. 

Whatever he had been expecting, whatever he thought the sensation was like, it wasn’t this. He honest to god whimpers, high and almost pained, and drops his hand to rest on Vanya’s head as she sucks him off. It’s messy, inelegant, but incredible. 

Her free hand, the one not stroking his cock in time with her mouth, grips his hip so firmly he thinks it will leave bruises, blunt nails digging into the skin. He tightens his fist in her hair, pulling slightly, and she moans around him. 

He cries out, and she increases her pace to match. He doesn’t last long, already so worked up from eating her out. His hips are thrusting against his will, little tiny movements, and he bites out a “Close, V,” and tries to pull her back. She resists, taking him further into her mouth until he’s touching the back of her throat. She swallows a little and it’s over for him. 

"_Fuck_," He grunts as he comes in her mouth, and again as she swallows around him, prompting another dribble of cum out of him as she does. When she pulls back, he stares down at her in awe. Her lips are swollen and red, saliva smeared across her mouth, and her eyes _burn_. 

He shivers a little at her gaze, and strokes a hand up her back as she moves back up his body cuddle against him. Vanya tucks her face into his neck, and he wraps his arms around her, holding her close. They stay that way for several minutes, long enough that he thinks she’s fallen asleep, before she speaks. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go in the morning.”

“Me too,” He sighs. He hates having to wake up and sneak back into his room before Mom comes to wake them. “Lets leave.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Move out. Get our own place.” It’s not the first time he’s thought about this, just the first time he’s mentioned it to Vanya. 

“I’d like that. But where would we go?” 

“Anywhere. Anywhere you want. I can steal money from Dad, and we can just leave.” 

“Okay.” Vanya says sleepily against his neck, nuzzling into his skin. “Talk about it more tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” Five presses a kiss to Vanya’s head, letting the warm weight of her body against his lull him to sleep. Tomorrow, they’ll talk about this properly. Find an apartment, jobs, be free from their father’s grasp, finally. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write endings lol


End file.
